How to Love and Protect
by Stratagirl
Summary: What happens when the mastermind behind the poisoning of Hiei was still at large? This is the sequel to "How to Love".


**How to Love and protect**

**Hello everyone:Waves happily!: This is a sequel to my other story "How to Love" :) I would like to take this time and opportunity to thank two people, who without their reviews, wants for the first story and wants for more of this couple and story, this sequel would not have been possible. So I would like to thank moonlightshadow123 for your support, patience, and encouragement. I would like to thank ladyasile for wanting me to do a sequel, for also being patience with me and for supporting me in with this couple. Thank you two very much and I hope you enjoy the sequel to "How to Love" :) I hope that everybody else enjoys this sequel as well. I love writing because I love how it makes other's happy, that is why I continue to write, that and I just love writing myself too hehe :) Enjoy! Toodles:waves happily:)**

* * *

Kurama and Hiei laid in Kurama's room. Kurama was laying on Hiei's lap and hiei was stroking Kurama's hair ever so gently and smoothly. Kurama sighed in content and happiness. He was so happy he found the antidote to the poison. He loved Hiei with everything he possessed. It had been a good week since the dread event with Hiei and the poison. Kurama was so scared, he didn't think he would be able to tell Hiei his feelings, but he did and it turned out Hiei felt the same way which made the fox even happier.

Kurama sighed as Hiei stroked his hair and played with it, making sure not to snag it on his fingers "Hiei, what will we do about that ice demon? She might come after you again."

Hiei didn't feel like talking about that crazy women so he just said as he placed his hands on Kurama's cheek and stroked his thumb over his cheek lovingly "Do not worry about that women right now fox. We will deal with her later."

Kurama closed his eyes, smiled and leaned into Hiei's thumb strokes "Okay." They were soo gentle and soothing. Something that helped Kurama relax and smile again. He loved how gentle Hiei was with him. Kurama loved the way they would just cuddle like this at night and just enjoy each other's company, not really saying much but feeling so much.

About an hour later Hiei grunted and started to move "I should go before your human mother comes in here and sees me here." and with that Hiei walked over to Kurama's window and jumped on the ledge. He turned around to Kurama as the fox approached the fire demon and Hiei leaned down and Kurama leaned up and they met in a sweet and gentle kiss, filled with love.

Kurama then said "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hiei smiled a bit and said as he caressed Kurama's cheek softly "Most likely." and he was off into the dead of the night.

Kurama just sighed and went back to lay on his bed. He thought about Hiei and how they met and just everything about the fire demon. How could he miss it before, how could he not notice before that what he needed, wanted, and cherished was right in front of him for so long.

Kurama got up off the bed and decided that it time to get ready for bed. He had forgotten how much time had passed when Hiei was there. He always forgot how much time passed whenever Hiei came over. It was as if time didn't matter and that time didn't exist when they were together. He slipped on a pair of green pj's and a shirt to match. He got all comfortable and snuggled into his blankets and laid on his side. He stared at the window, that always reminded him of Hiei, because he used it all the time. Kurama just giggled and closed his eyes, laying both his arms on the side of his body that was facing the window. That is how he fell asleep, laying like that and thinking about the fire demon.

* * *

Kurama woke up and sighed, it was another day and another day to go through school. He was attending college now and he had classes in the morning but they all ended by the afternoon. Though Kurama wasn't a morning person he still took morning classes, to just get them out of the way, so he could focus on other things, like his Spirit Detective work and exspecually Hiei. He wanted to try and spend as much time with the fire demon as possible. You never know what tomorrow might bring and he wanted to do all the things the fire demon wanted to to and wanted the fire demon to experience some new and exciting things. So Kurama thought that he would take Hiei somewhere today and let him decided where he wanted to go. Most likely the fire demon would not chose and He would most likely force Kurama to chose a place and if that happened thought Kurama then he would have a place picked out, to just be on the safe side. Though any time spent with Hiei was time he loved dearly.

Kurama got out of bed and got ready for his classes. He walked to school everyday and walked back. Today was no different but today he would get a surprise from a certain someone.

* * *

Kurama was in class writing down notes and listening to what the teacher was saying about the project he was assigning to the class. He was very careful to listen to the instructions about the project and write them down as well. When he had just finished his notes was when the teacher gave them permission to leave for the day. This was Kurama's last class and as he got up to leave the classroom he looked to his left to see none other than the fire demon, standing on a tree branch, and what was strange was that he was holding something in one of his hangs. Kurama, curious as to what this something was gathered his books and his other objects and carefully placed them into his book bag and thens swung it over his shoulders.

He then made his way to the front of the college and over to the said tree that Hiei was in. Kurama looked up and took a flying leap. He of course made sure no one was around to see him do this. Most of the students got out of the class room before he could and by the time he got out to the front of the school all the students were gone or just making their way down the sidewalk towards probably a place to eat or meeting up with other friends.

Kurama landed gracefully and softly on the tree branch and he looked down at Hiei who looked up. Hiei had wanted to leap down to the ground with Kurama but Kurama beat him to it and leaped up in the tree to him. Hiei looked up and then down and then back up and said with a fast "Here." and shoved something in Kurama's face. Kurama smiled and giggled, Hiei had gotten the redheaded fox a book, though he couldn't tell what book it was he could tell it was book, and the way Hiei wrapped it look like a child wrapped it but the wrapping didn't matter to Kurama, he knew it was wrapped with much love and most likely much irritation as well.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama took the wrapped book and bent down to kiss the fire demon on the cheek.

Hiei said as Kurama leaned back up from the kiss "Hn. You were looking at it with such attention that it was hard not to get it." and leaped down to the ground, Kurama following.

"So, since we have no, hopefully, Spirit Detective work today. Want to go somewhere?" Kurama asked as they started to walk off the school grounds and down the side walk, in the opposite direction that most of the students took.

Hiei said with a look to the side "Where ever you want to go, I'll go." and looked forward again.

Kurama just laughed and knew that Hiei was going to answer with that. They continued to walk and Kurama had an idea "Why don't we go get some ice cream and then stopped by the Ferris Wheel. Have you ever been on a Ferris Wheel before?"

Hiei just stuffed his hands in his pockets and said with a simple "No." and then asked "What is it?"

Kurama just said with a giggle "You'll find out. Let's get some ice cream first."

* * *

So they stopped by a vender that was serving up some ice cold ice cream or as Hiei liked to call it his sweet snow. Kurama knew what flavor to order Hiei. After he got him a single scoop of strawberry ice cream and Hiei a double scoop of mint chocolate chip they headed to the Ferris Wheel. It was a nice walk to the said ride and it gave them plenty of time to finish off their ice cream. By the time they had gotten to the Ferris Wheel Hiei was just eating the last bit of his sweet snow.

Kurama walked up the the man that was taking money for the ride and Kurama fished in his pocked for the amount he needed. The man smiled and said to the both of them "Enjoy your ride. And thank you."

Kurama got in the seat and Hiei followed suit, doing the same thing that Kurama did. Hiei sat in the slightly swinging seat and looked to the fox and said "What does this human made metal contraption do?" and no sooner did he ask that did the human made metal contraption start to move and the seats start to rock an bit, back to front. Hiei looked down at the ground and saw that they were being moved in a somewhat circle motion. He looked to Kurama and the fox just smiled and Hiei used his hand that was on his left and grabbed Kurama's hand and squeezed it. Hiei just sat there staring out at the lights and the ground. Kurama was just enjoying the time with Hiei and he really liked when Hiei grabbed his hand and held it, as he was still doing now.

They just sat there, in silence, just looking around them, not speaking much but knowing that the other was enjoying the company. When the Wheel made it's third round Kurama waited until they were at the very top and leaned down to Hiei when the fire demon looked his way again and Hiei could taste the sweetness of Kurama's sweet snow he had ate. Kurama then leaned up and caressed Hiei's cheek with his hand said sweetly "Your so gorgeous...I love you Hiei."

Just as Hiei was leaning in to return the kiss Kurama has given him the Ferris Wheel started to shake and Hiei looked to Kurama and as the fox got ready to leap out of ride he said "This isn't part of the ride." and they both leaped out of the ride from opposite sides.

They used other structures to leap off of til they reached the ground. There were people running everywhere, kids screaming babies crying and teenagers stand there taking pictures of something that was in the air.

Kurama heard one teenage boy say "Whoa! Look at that, I wonder if it's part of the park?" he turned to his friend and the said friend just shrugged his shoulder and said "Don't know."

Kurama ran over to the boys and said in a serious and demanding tone "Get out of here if you value your life." and just as he said that a light pole came crashing down the and boys ran off and out of the park.

Kurama stuck his hand in his hair and gracefully removed a red rose. He took the rose, not letting it leave his hand and gracefully flung it to the side while saying "Rose Whip!" and his red rose turned into a whip with thorn adorning it. Hiei just removed his sword and they both stood there staring up at the figure in the air.

The figure finally spoke and it was directed at Hiei "So I see that my little helpers didn't kill you after all, Hiei." she then dropped from the air to the ground, right in front of the pair and said with a grin and a evil glare "What a pity, I do hate getting my hands dirty. Looks like I have no choice. Since your friend here, keeps on interfering with my little helpers and their wonderful poison trick." she then created some ice shards that came flying at Hiei who dodged them without any trouble. Knowing how skillful the fire demon was the Ice demon herself knew he would dodge it. That is why she teleported herself to appear behind him and by the time Kurama had sensed where her energy appeared Hiei had little time to dodge her second attack.

The ice demon brought her sword, created from ice, down on Hiei. The fire demon missed the most of the sword and it only caught him on his shoulder with the tip of it's blade. Hiei growled in annoyance. When would this she demon leave him the hell alone! He was getting irritated with her timing and her tactics of trying to kill him.

Hiei decided to attack back and she easily dodged his attack. Kurama decided he would move in and try to attack her while she was busy with Hiei. Kurama could sense that she wasn't going to be easy to defeat. He threw back his arm and let it come forward, rose whip coming into contact with the Ice demon's back. The Ice just laughed and turned around smirking as she said "Oh, was that suppose to hurt, fox?" Yes she knew Kurama was, who in demon world didn't. He was known for his past self, his fox demon self known as Yoko Kurama. She just smiled and brought Kurama's face to hers, in a very personal space. Kurama didn't like this women was liking her even less. He tried to break free but for some odd reason he just couldn't! The woman's grasp was holding him tight and all he manage doing while trying to struggle out of her grasp was cut himself with the Ice Demon's long fingernails. Blood trickled down his face and he had seen Hiei sneak up behind her. She smiled and swung the fox around and let go of him so that he would crash into Hiei. They both fell to the ground but landed on their feet.

Kurama then said "She is strong Hiei, this will not be easy."

Hiei just smirked and said "Hn. Since when is it easy when it comes to demon's threatening the world or us?" and tried to attack her again.

Kurama just sighed and said "Never." and leaped up to help his friend, now boyfriend attack this mighty foe. Kurama got an idea what if Hiei used his Darkness of the Flames attack. It seemed like it would be their only chance but Kurama would have to distract the woman long enough for Hiei to attack her.

Hiei looked over at Kurama and he knew what the fox was thinking and nodded his approval. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Kurama leaped for a frontal attack and started to swing his Rose Whip in a circle above his head, he then brought it down full force, with all the anger and hatred he had for this demon and it wrapped around her neck nice and tight. Kurama held tight and strong onto his Rose Whip and the Ice demon started to struggle. Hiei was just about ready...now! He unleashed his Darkness of the Flames attack.

"Darkness...of...the...Flames!" and he let the roaring dragon lose on the Ice Demon, unable to break free of Kurama's Rose Whip.

The Dragon swallowed the Ice Demon up and then disappeared into the sky. Kurama let go of his singed Rose Whip and walked over to Hiei, he was drained and would need time to rest and recover the energy he had used up in that attack. Hiei fell to his knee's and Kurama was there to catch him and the fox gently laid the fire demon down on the ground, moving some stray hairs out of his face. Kurama was just glad they got rid of the demon that was threatening his boyfriends life.

"Don't think you can get rid of me that easily you annoying little pests!" she then did a full out attack that was headed straight for Hiei. Kurama jumped in the way and readied his Rose Whip. He swung it many times letting it wrap all over the Ice demon and once it was all tangled and wrapped all around her. Once the Rose Whip was tightly around her Kurama started to glow a light pink color and he looked up, anger and a lot of hate burning in his eyes "No...one and I mean no...one dares to threaten Hiei's life and gets away with it..." and then Kurama tugged on the whip and the Ice demon was shattered into a million tiny pieces. For good measure Kurama let a new attack he had just mastered fly towards her fallen tiny pieces "Rose Petal Flames!" and the many rose petals that were unleashed on the tiny pieces of the Ice demon quickly turned into many tiny burning red flames, not orange but red, a deep red and quickly melted what was left of the ice demon.

Kurama landed and walked over to Hiei. He checked the fire demon to make sure he was okay. Yeap, he was fine, just need a couple hours or perhaps a day to recover.

He had remembered that his mother, father and brother went on a trip. They had gone to a lodge somewhere and asked Kurama if he wanted to go, but of course Kurama declined and said he would rather stay here and focus on his studies. So he had the house all to him. That was good, he could now bring Hiei to it and not have to worry about his mother walking in on them cuddling at night and just enjoying each other's caresses and kisses.

* * *

Kurama had made it to his house. Good, he had left his window open the night before, for Hiei. He jumped to the tree branch and then to his window. He jumped to his bedroom floor and walked over to his bed. He laid Hiei on it and got some bandages to wrap his arm that he used for his attack. After Kurama was done with that he laid down on the bed, closest to the wall, and propped Hiei's head up on his chest and just laid there like that, with his arm holding the fire demon protectively close to him. He wanted no harm to come to Hiei, to this man that he loved so very much.

The end :)

* * *

**I hope you two enjoyed this sequel and I put enough of everything in it for your liking :) This story would not have been possible if it weren't for two people. Thank you very much moonlightshadow123, if it wouldn't have been for the first story I wrote, which was for you :smiles: for this couple this second one wouldn't have been possible, so thank you very much :huggles: and to ladyasile :huggles: who wanted me to do a sequel to my story "How to Love" So thank you two very much for your encouragement, patience, and support. This story was for you two. I hope you two enjoyed it as much as I had a great time writing it :) And I hope anyone else that reads this story also enjoys it. Have a great day and Toodles:waves happily:)**


End file.
